boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Kaizo
Captain Kaizo is the leader of his team as well as Fang's older brother. Biography Early Life Kaizo was born and raised on an unidentified planet under two loving parents. When he was nine years old, his younger brother Fang was born. Sometime in his life, Kaizo started his own group dedicated to finding the right owners for the Power Bands. Fang also joined Kaizo's team, where Kaizo began training him. Original Series .]] Captain Kaizo made his debut in Season 3, Episode 20 as an unknown, uncredited character talking to Bago Go and became one of two witnesses to Ejo Jo's escape. He made another appearance in Season 3, Episode 24 with a more major role. He showed up with his spaceship to easily defeat his rival and his PETAI robots with the help of his alien, Lieutenant Lahap. Later, he threatened BoBoiBoy and his friends to hand over power their Power Bands and told Fang to fight with BoBoiBoy because of his refusal to hand them over. After being defeated by BoBoiBoy and his friends with Fang's aid, Kaizo accepts his defeat and congratulates them for proving that they are worthy of their Power Bands. He revealed that he has embarked on a mission to save the galaxy from a tyrant and required necessary resources to do so. He offered them to cooperate with the said mission, only for the kids to reject it due to his extreme ways. After returning them to Earth, Kaizo gives Fang the choice to either return to his team or stay on earth, in which Fang chooses the latter. Fang eventually reveals to his friends that Kaizo is his older brother. Before his departure, he warned BoBoiBoy that after him, the others would come to Earth, foreshadowing an epic battle between BoBoiBoy and his friends against Tengkotak. BoBoiBoy Galaxy Kaizo was called by Koko Ci for help TAPOPS for facing Jugglenaut. It was known that he is on a secret mission. He made brief appearance in Episode 13 alongside Fang. In the next episode he alongside BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm are working together to defeat Jugglenaut. After Jugglenaut defeat, he continues his secret mission. Appearance Kaizo is a well-built individual with dark purple hair and bright red eyes. He dons a helmet-mask that can come down and cover his face at will. He has noticeably similar features to his younger brother Fang, including his hair, eyes, and gloves. Since he greatly resembles a regular human being, it's hard to tell that he's actually an alien. He wears a blue and navy trench coat, armed with white shoulder guards that have the same color and design as his mask. Said mask usually drops onto his face when he uses his powers. Kaizo sports a golden watch with a cyan face and wears a pair of dark fingerless gloves that are very similar to Fang's. Around his waist, Kaizo wears a white belt with an orange hexagonal shape as it's buckle. He has dark navy pants, the same color as an upper shirt, decorated with patches of blue. In BoBoiBoy Galaxy, his outfit was changed into light blue coat with amber lines and black trousers, with navy blue gloves and red belt with yellow lines and some pockets. His mask is now colored gray with blue eyelines. There's a TAPOPS badge on the right arm of the coat. He still has the scar on his left cheek that he got from the battle at the final episode of the original series. Personality Kaizo is a strong, confident, and sometimes arrogant individual. He is not one to shy away from what others may deem immoral, hardly hesitating to command Fang to fight BoBoiBoy's Gang when they refused his orders. Kaizo is not easily intimidated by others and has been implied to hold his own against powerful aliens such as Bora Ra and Ejo Jo, making his name out as the 'Legendary Space Rebel'. Kaizo is confident, calculating and seems to be a very smart individual, as he was able to figure out that Fang had gone against him before he even revealed himself. Kaizo doesn't hesitate to use force to get what he wants, even from his own brother, whom he painfully punishes for insubordination. Despite his cold demeanor, Kaizo is shown to be honorable, best shown when he offers BoBoiBoy's gang a second chance to fight him and Lahap to prove that they could keep the Power Bands. After seeing their full potential, he offers BoBoiBoy and friends positions in his team, but when they refused, he respected their decision and instead opted to warn them of future dangers. Although Kaizo is quite cold and indifferent to the people around him, he can still show affection to his younger brother, best shown in Kaizo's pet name for Fang, 'Pang'. In BoBoiBoy Galaxy, he stayed cold towards everyone. Whenever he's on a fight, everyone doesn't want to interfere, especially Fang. He doesn't want to get disturbed sometimes whenever someone needs help from him, but he still supports people who are strong as him. Kaizo might be not self-less but he deeply cares for everyone, especially Fang when he protected him from Jugglenaut. Skills and Abilities Abilities He derives his power from his mask and gives him the power of Energy Manipulation. With this method, he is able to a wide array of skills. With the mask, he is able to power up his strength, giving him the power to knock even the largest opponents away with a single punch or kick. With his Energy Manipulation, he can also enhance his speed, even to keep up with the likes of Thunderstorm, who is considered to be BoBoiBoy's most powerful form attack-wise. He can also overload objects with raw energy to cause them to implode. To protect himself, Kaizo can summon a barrier which can absorb most attacks. In episode 14 of BoBoiBoy Galaxy, he uses his second-tier power, Amber Power. His only known weakness is that Kaizo is unable to focus his energy on more than three targets, shown when enhanced the power of his sword, he had to disarm his energy handcuffs and shield. Skills There is a reason why he's known as the 'Legendary Space Rebel' and that's the proficiency and strength of his skills. He doesn't only in his powers of his mask and Energy Manipulation, but also on his raw skills that he had learned, probably from a soldier-esque background. Kaizo is shown to be incredibly agile and durable, even able to survive after BoBoiBoy and Fang's most powerful attack. He can also summon an Energy sword, which he uses along with his exceptional swordsmanship. Kaizo also seems to be training his own brother in the art of combat and much more, considering how Fang presumably returned to his team to continue his training. Relationships See more: Captain Kaizo/Relationships Trivia *In Japanese, "Kaizō (改造)" means "hacked" or "modded". A possible reference to how his energy manipulation skills look like he's 'hacking'. **In a sense, his energy manipulation skills are in a sense 'hacking' his own energy limits so he can perform incredible feats such as knocking BoBoiBoy's golem with a single punch. *Although it is never explicitly stated, it is presumed that the unknown character from Season 3, Episode 20 is Kaizo. Even though he is wearing a different outfit to the one in his official debut *Kaizo bears a close resemblance to Sasuke Uchiha from the anime Naruto, but his fighting style resembles Kirito from Sword Art Online, especially his swordsmanship. *The official BoBoiBoy Magazine Issue #50 revealed some interesting trivia about him: **He is 20 years old. **His birthdate is November 4th. **His favorite food is red carrot soup. ***Coincidentally, Fang's favorite food is also red carrot-related (Red Carrot Donut). **His favorite drink is tea. **His favorite color is blue. **His hobby is simulation training. *It is rumored that Kaizo has fought the leader of Tengkotak, Bora Ra, which could be the reason why Bora Ra is missing an ear. *According to fan mail, his and Fang's parents are both still alive and are living back on their home planet. *Kaizo is the first and so far is only character to have an autograph. BoBoiBoy Fanmails (Fang's Parents).png|Question on Fang's (and Kaizo's) parents Autograph.jpg|Kaizo's autograph *Fan mail revealed both him and Fang do not know how to cook or bake, referred to BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episode 10. *In the fan mails, Kaizo is believed to be also a good singer like his younger brother Fang. *In BoBoiBoy Galaxy he was voiced by Nabil Zamanhuri instead of Harris Alif. Gallery Video id:Kapten Kaizo ms:Kapten Kaizo tl:Captain Kaizo Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Captains Category:Team Kaizo Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters Category:Tracker And Protector Of Power Spheras